


My Darling

by IronEyes, NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)



Series: SPNAdventCalendar2019 [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowley is so gone on Dean, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, SO MUCH FLUFF, Soft Ending, Sweet!Dean, late Christmas shopping, lying Crowley, soft!Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21924934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/IronEyes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/NotfunnyDean
Summary: Crowley still has no present for his boyfriend Dean. So he has to go to the mall again in the hope of finding something really special. Dean has other ideas.
Relationships: Crowley (Supernatural)/Dean Winchester
Series: SPNAdventCalendar2019 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558324
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41
Collections: SPN Advent Calendar 2019





	My Darling

**Author's Note:**

> Aaand here is Day 23!!
> 
> This is for the wonderful [atreatisonlaughing!](https://atreatiseonlaughing.tumblr.com/) I hope you like it!
> 
> Topic: Late X-Mas Shopping

“Darling? I’m afraid I need to go to the mall.” Crowley says, while Dean sits at their big breakfast table. Dean looks up, honestly surprised by that, because his boyfriend hates shopping and it’s nearly Christmas.

“Really?” Dean says because he had hoped for a quiet day, before the whole chaos starts tomorrow with their family coming. Crowley straightens his tie and nods, seeming a bit… nervous?

“Yeah, I don’t really like it either.” Crowley says and then he snaps his fingers, his long black coat appears around his shoulders. Dean sighs a bit, but then he gets up and puts his plate away.

“Okay.” Dean says and he waits for Crowley to get his coat as well, but he just looks at Dean, blinking.

“What do you mean?” Crowley asks and Dean grins. He wouldn’t let his poor man suffer alone in the stuffed mall, maybe it could be even fun?

“I’ll join you of course.” Dean smiles and Crowley has a hard time not sighing at that. He had hoped that Dean wasn’t really in the mood to join him, but apparently Dean is just the best human he knows.

Crowley smiles, he doesn’t deserve Dean, but oh he likes to be selfish sometimes.

“Sure, darling.” Crowley says and he sees how beautifully Dean reacts to each time he uses that pet name. Dean bats his eyelashes, knowing exactly what he does to Crowley and he lets his coat and warm shoes appear.

“Ah the joys of dating the king of hell.” Dean says, even poking out his tongue and Crowley just huffs a laughter, before kissing Dean’s cheek.

“Are you finally admitting that you are a spoiled brat?” Crowley asks and Dean shakes his head, but there is still a tiny smile on his face. Dean holds out his hand and Crowley takes it, before they both vanish.

They land directly in the warmth of the mall, which makes Dean question his coat, but surely they’re just trying to fit in. Dean has to admit that a lot of stuff changed in the last year that he started to date Crowley.

But he wouldn’t change it.

“Okay what now?” Dean asks and Crowley has to think of a lie that would make Dean leave, or at least look for own stuff, so he wouldn’t watch out for the stuff Crowley wants to buy. Because he still needs a good gift for his boyfriend.

“Well, I’ll probably need a few hours, you wanna go to your favorite shop and wait there for me?” Crowley asks and Dean’s eyes are huge. Seems like this is not what Dean had hoped for.

“And by favorite shop, you mean the burger joint?” Dean asks and Crowley nods. That would be perfect, since the shop is directly at the entrance of the mall. Dean looks behind him at the burger joint and frowns.

“Yeah, why not? I’m sure it’s a lot more fun than watching me buy Christmas gifts for every stupid Demon.” Crowley says and Dean frowns more.

“I didn’t know you do that.” Dean admits and Crowley tries to look very honest. Fuck, he hates lying to Dean, of course he doesn’t buy those idiots anything. But he doesn’t want to spoil the surprise for Dean.

“Of course, you know these minions. Always need reassurance that I don’t wanna kill them.” Crowley says and Dean nods to himself. He seems a bit lost in his thoughts, but then he smiles shyly.

“Okay, will you join me, when you’re finished?” Dean asks and Crowley nods. He always hates being separated from Dean and he really hopes that he can find the perfect present a lot sooner than he thought.

“Of course. Love you.” Crowley mumbles and presses a kiss to Dean’s mouth. Dean happily kisses him back, blushing at those words, like always.

Crowley had never been one to actually show his feelings, but the Winchesters changed him already years ago and he feels that he gets softer with each day he knows Dean. Not that he hates it.

“Love you too.” Dean whispers, before he walks over to the restaurant to get some burgers. Crowley chuckles and then walks into the other direction. He really hopes that today he knows what to get Dean.

It needs to be something special and show how much Dean means to him. Crowley sighs, he had visited every shop at least once in the last weeks.

Dean watches his boyfriend as he leaves. Something is up and while he thinks about following Crowley, he doesn’t. He trusts his boyfriend, so instead he orders himself some food and if he even wants a second pie as dessert, nobody needs to know.

“Dean?”

Dean is just licking the cream from his lips, when Crowley is back. He looks sad, almost desperate and Dean gets up in an instant, throwing the money on the table.

“Are you okay?” Dean asks, voice full of worry, but Crowley only nods. He seems tired and holds his hand out for Dean to take.

“Yeah I’m ready, I think.” He says and Dean stops him from snapping his fingers. Crowley raises his eyebrows.

“Why don’t you tell me the truth?” Dean asks and somehow his voice almost breaks. Crowley puts his free hand against Dean’s cheek..

“I don’t want you to hate me.” Crowley says after a minute of stroking Dean’s cheek. Dean turns his head a bit, so he can kiss the palm of Crowley’s hand. Crowley’s frown melts and he smiles.

“I could never hate you.” Dean says and Crowley kisses the freckles on his nose. Dean grumbles about that.

“Okay. I’ve been looking for a present for you.” Crowley admit and Dean smiles happily at that. It makes it even worse for Crowley, because he still hasn’t one. Besides some small things like a miniature Impala and so on.

“This short before Christmas? And?” Dean asks, because he knows there is more to this story.

“I’ve been looking for weeks and I wanted to give you something special and I wanted to make you happy… but I still have no idea how.” Crowley says and he feels ashamed. Dean should get the world.

“No.”

“What?” Crowley asks and he sees how angry Dean looks by now.

“You know exactly how to make me happy. Just by being with me, spending time with me and kissing me senseless. I don’t need a big present. I just want to spend Christmas with you.” Dean says and Crowley is so relieved. He presses another kiss to Dean’s mouth.

“Okay and if you change your mind, I’ll just buy this burger joint.” Crowley says and Dean laughs.

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/f86a5c67c028c98fa071ca2b4eb675fe/335ebb94623d0315-b8/s540x810/dc0d81eb96a062160869e105bf4035834ab8f2a7.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it!!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com)


End file.
